


Broken Pipes, Amirite?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Hardcore, M/M, Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Top Tanaka Gundham, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gundham's sink breaks in the middle of the night, and rather than contact Monomi, he decides to talk to Kazuichi.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Broken Pipes, Amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was written over a period of 2 days.  
> Again, I am still something of a beginner, yet I think I may have done better than my sauna fic.  
> I love Soudham, definitely one of my favorite ships.  
> I don't really headcanon Sonia as a lesbian, but you have to do a _little_ enhancing in order to do things like this, right?  
> Please also follow my tiktok, hi.im.romn, on which I make Dangan content on a somewhat regular basis.  
> (Alternatively, If you came from my tiktok, thanks lmao)  
> Thanks for reading!

Gundham woke up in the middle of the night. 

The Devas were fast asleep in a pile in their cage. Thin beams of moonlight filtered into his cabin, casting slivers of light across his face as he sat up on his bed. He yawned groggily, and pushed himself to his feet. He went to the bathroom, and went to the sink. He grabbed a cup, and positioned it under the faucet. He turned the knob, but nothing happened.

“Huh?” 

He turned it off and on again.

“Goddamnit. Mortals and their flimsy water delivery systems.”

He smacked the tap, sending it flying across to hit the wall. Water streamed up, hitting him in the face.

Gundham stared straight ahead, fearing what he might do in that moment if he reacted. The water stopped eventually, but his sink was still out of commission.

“I’ll have to tell-” He stopped himself. He dearly didn’t want to deal with either Monomi or Monokuma. “I suppose I’ll tell Kazuichi as soon as it’s a reasonable hour.”

Gundham went back to bed, putting his head and unmade hair back onto his pillow. HE closed his eyes.

His thoughts began to run. 

Kazuichi hit on Sonia quite a bit. Gundham knew he had no chance with her whatsoever, but still. Kazuichi’s mannerisms were erratic, but he was pretty funny. Kinda good looking, as well. He was kinda cute, wasn’t he? He was kind of a dork, but did that matter? He was probably pretty alluring under his jumpsuit. The teeth were a bit of a turn off, but-

He opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times.

He let out a long, exasperated sigh, and turned around in his bed in a huff.

Gundham woke up, pulled on his clothes, fastened his scarf to his neck, and let the devas climb up his arm and nestle into his scarf.

He made his way to the restaurant, already seeing everyone there. As usual, Kaz was pulling his odd antics. He ate what he wanted to, and seeing that everyone had already left, stood up. He walked to his cottage to freshen up, just a bit. He looked in the mirror, pulled the lapel of his coat a few times, and made sure his hair was sticking up correctly.

“Why am I getting this ready to talk to Kazuichi…?” he questioned. He looked straight on into the mirror.

“Godamnit.” 

He had reached the conclusion a while ago, but he really didn’t want to acknowledge it beyond a few passing remarks. He knew he was attracted to Kazuichi, but did he really want anything to do with him? It almost seemed like he hated him, knowing how close he was to Sonia. 

The truth was that Sonia wasn’t even attracted to Gundham. He asked her out, and was very politely rejected (as was her nature), with her saying that she just wasn’t attracted to men. That was fine with him, and he didn’t care that much. They agreed to stay friends, but…

Kazuichi didn’t know that. He still thought he had a shot with Sonia. (Well, to be honest, even if she did like men, Gundham wasn’t sure if he would still have a shot.) He looked away from the mirror, slapped his hand to his forehead, and groaned. 

With his thought session concluded, he brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and clothes, and left out of his cottage.

A gentle rasping at the door startled Kazuichi. He quickly removed his reading glasses, stowing them in one of his many jumpsuit pockets. 

“I’m coming.”

He opened the door, and there stood Gundham, in all of his extreme flair. 

“Kazuichi. I need you to fix my faucet. It broke last night when I got up to get some water.”

Kazuichi looked puzzled.

“Just ask Monomi or Monokuma or something, I’m busy... “

“If you needed something done, would you really want to deal with them?”

Kazuichi stopped. 

“Fair point. I guess I’ll finish up what I was doing and grab my tools. I’ll be over there in a little bit.” 

Gundham left his doorway, and Kazuichi closed the door, just in time for his heart to begin racing and his face to flush. Gundham?! Asking him to fix a pipe? This had to be some sort of a set up. He knew that Kazuichi was attracted to him, and he invited everyone into his cottage to make fun of him. But…

He simply couldn’t pass this up. Kazuichi had set his eyes on Gundham since they first woke up on the island, but was too nervous to actually say anything to him. He threw on his reading glasses, intending to wrap up his calculations as soon as humanly possible and fly over to Gundham’s cottage as soon as he could.

His mind raced. 

Gundham knew? I mean he had to. He wasn’t lying when he said Monomi could have fixed the sink, but Gundham wanted him to do it? This was insane. His stomach did flips thinking about him.

He consistently felt awful about Sonia. He made terrible remarks towards her, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t COME OUT on the island. No, no. He felt awful doing it, but at the very least he took solace in the idea that he didn’t mean it. If they ever got off the island, he would have to apologise profusely to her. 

Sonia was a barrier to hide his true attraction, Gundham. It didn’t hurt that Sonia and Gundham started to build a repertoire either, making him and Kazuichi seem like rivals more so than anything else.

He looked down at the paper. None of the equations that he was doing had been finished. 

“Damn.” He looked at the clock. It had been around 10 minutes, and he didn’t want to keep Gundham waiting for longer than he had to. He grabbed his bag of tools, and hightailed it out of his cottage.

Gundham opened his cottage door to find Kazuichi standing in the doorway, with a practically beaming smile.

“Kazuichi, why are you smiling like that?” 

Kaz stopped smiling so big and blushed a little bit.

“No reason.”

Gundham blushed noticeably due to the pallor of his skin. 

“The sink is over there.”

Kazuichi walked over to the broken faucet.

“Gundham, what did you do to your sink?!”

The whole top part of the faucet had simply broken off, but luckily the water was not coming out of the vacant hole.

Gundham blushed further.

“I was embroiled in a very destructive battle with it last night.”

“Well, obviously. I think you destroyed it.”

Gundham blushed an almost purple color.

“C-Can you fix it or not?!” 

“Jeez, calm down Gundham, I’m just joking with you.” He teased.

Kazuichi kneeled down and accessed the undercroft of the sink. 

Gundham looked at him. His heart danced. He had lifted up his undershirt to wipe his brow, but it revealed his exceptional body to Gundham, in all of its glory. Had this been even just a little more cliche, his nose would have started to bleed. His eyes were locked onto Kazuichi, but in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that Kaz had turned around to face him. 

Kazuichi’s face reddened. 

Gundham simply couldn’t take it anymore.

They both stood up, and practically launched themselves to each other, embracing.

“Are we really doing this…?” said Kazuichi.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Gundham ended his sentence with a wistful meeting of their lips. They stopped, looked at each other, and began to kiss harder. 

Gundham practically ripped his clothes from his body, as Kazuichi struggled to get his jumpsuit off. As soon as they removed them, they were attracted to each other like magnets, pressing into each other as they kissed.

Kaz looked down and smiled. Gundham’s dick was simply MASSIVE. He knew, of course, but to see, to really know; It brought a smile to his face. Kaz went to his knees.

“Kazuichi. Don’t.” 

In the moment, Kazuichi forgot that he put Gundham’s dick at actual risk from a blowjob. 

He got up, flustered, while Gundham knelt instead. Gundham smirked, before fitting Kazuichi’s cock straight into his mouth. Kaz moaned with pleasure, as his mind seemingly melted and drained from his body, sucked into Gundham’s mouth. 

Gundham moved his head back and forth rhythmically, aiming for the pleasure of his partner. His erection began to build as Kazuichi edged closer and closer to an orgasm. 

Kazuichi felt as if he was floating above the scene, far above, his head in the clouds. His body felt like a lightning rod, as his climax hit him like a wave of electricity that rippled through his body. He opened his eyes, and seeing Gundham covered in his cum, it made his heart and stomach do acrobatics.

Kazuichi flopped onto the bed, and laying there, spread his legs for Gundham, who had already gotten to the lube that was in his bathroom. Gundham dipped down, inches away from Kaz’s ass. With a little lubricant on his fingers, he slowly stuck 2 fingers in.

Kazuichi exhaled in ecstasy. He felt Gundham’s fingers slipping into him, whole body began to shake as he moaned. Tears began to slip from his eyes.

As Gundham slipped his fingers out from Kazuichi, he stood up, his dick fully erect. He teased Kazuichi’s hole with it, before eventually fully slipping it in.  
Kazuichi nearly screamed, his eyes bulged out of his skull, and his jaw opened. Gundham’s rhythmically stroked over and over. Gundham put full thought into every single masterful stroke, as hard as it was to think in such extreme pleasure.

Kazuichi’s howls of pleasure punctuated the quiet of the dim cabin. His mind, again, began to blank. Gundham’s cock hurt, yes, but god, did it feel fucking AMAZING. Gundham’s regular, big strokes hit the inside of him over and over again, his prostate being hit repeatedly. His mind suddenly felt anticipation, then a shower of fire and electricity hit his body, rippling throughout his body. 

Gundham felt like his mind was falling and flying at the same time. He plummeted, then flew ahead, his mind too, showered with electric sparks. It would have been fitting if fireworks had gone off in the background. Gundham’s sweat ran down his back, wiping off his brow with a small towel as he left to grab a towel for Kazuichi.

He brought it to Kaz, who was still huffing. Kaz took the towel, wiping the cum off of himself, as Gundham did the same. 

Kaz paused, and turned to Gundham as they both sat on the bed. 

“Gundham, this was really nice, but I thought you were with Sonia.”

“I cannot lie, I was attracted to Sonia. However, she turned me down.”

“Really? Why in god’s name would anyone turn you down? You’re quite the catch, If I do say so myself~” 

Gundham paused. He decided that instead of telling him the real reason, he would let Sonia come out to him in time.

“I don’t know, but she did.” He answered back, eventually. 

“Well,” flirted Kaz, “do you want to start going out?”

Gundham paused again, this time briefly, and answered. 

“Of course, Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi blushed, as they both laid back on the bed, tired from the sheer amount of energy expended in their passion. Gundham pressed his face into the back of Kazuichi’s neck, his arm wrapped around him as they spooned. 

Gundham opened his eyes, a thought hitting him in the moment.

“You know I still do need you to fix my sink, right?” Gundham said.

“Shut up, you dork.” Kazuichi groaned back.

Gundham quietly chuckled, and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep, with his boyfriend eventually doing the same.


End file.
